A relatively new area of surgical procedure is known as laparoscopy. Laparoscopy is the visual examination of the interior of the abdomen by the use of a laparoscope. A laparoscope is a long slender instrument for insertion through the abdominal wall. Through appropriate optical techniques, the surgeon is able to view the interior of the peritoneal cavity by proper use of the laparoscope.
This laparoscopy procedure is facilitated by the use of a trocar instrument. After the trocar instrument is inserted into the abdominal wall at two separate points, the pointed portion of the trocar is removed and a sleeve portion remains. The sleeve portion extends through the abdominal wall and communicates with the interior of the peritoneal cavity. In this surgical procedure, one of the trocar sleeves is placed for the purpose of allowing the insertion of the laparoscope. The other of the trocar sleeves is in position to allow the surgeon to insert an instrument for the manipulation of the internal organs for better viewing with the laparoscope.
After the surgeon has found adhesions during his use of laparoscopy, it is necessary to remove these adhesions by one technique or another. A recent development in laparoscopy has been the use of a laser beam for the removal of these adhesions. Typically, the laser is connected to and aligned with the laparoscope. The laser beam will have a suitable power for the removal of the adhesions found within the peritoneal cavity.
In order for a laser to be appropriately utilized in such surgery, it is necessary to have a laser backstop positioned adjacent to the adhesions being removed. This backstop may be inserted through the trocar sleeve and, through the use of the laparoscope, is positioned on the opposite side of the adhesion from the laser beam. It is important that the laser be directed to the appropriate location and that the laser does not cause any damage to internal organs other than to the adhesions.
At present, such laser backstops comprise a long slender rod with a fixed, longitudinally aligned backstop portion. Typically, adhesions will have a multitude of varied configurations. Many times, it is difficult to position the backstop so as to fully remove the adhesion. Since a fixed backstop does not "wrap around" or otherwise follow the contour of the adhesion, it is difficult to properly guide the laser beam so as to fully remove the adhesion.
Another problem with this laser surgery is that smoke, produced by the destruction of the adhesion, will interfere with the viewing capability of the laparoscope. Since the smoke does not dissipate immediately, the surgeon must proceed with the laser surgery even through viewing in somewhat obstructed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laser backstop instrument which is adjustable to follow the contour of the adhesion and to aid in the manipulation of the instrument in the peritoneal cavity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser backstop instrument that assists in the removal of smoke during laser surgery.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a laser backstop that the surgeon can suitably manipulate to assist in the surgical procedure.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.